Lo que el destino unió
by KimaSaotomeTendo
Summary: Esta es una historia llena de humor y Romance donde nuestra parejita se conoce en otras circuntancias,pero en las mismas situaciones cómicas de su vida no tan común
1. El comienzo

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la gran sensei Rumiko Takahashi, realizo esto sin fines de lucro

-Cambio de escena.  
>-diálogos-<br>"pensamientos"

Lo que el destino unió

Chapter 1

Era una hermosa mañana en una pequeña ciudad de Japón llamada Nerima en la cual una hermosa joven de unos 16 años de edad, con unos hermosos ojos chocolate, cabello largo color negro con destellos azulados, con rostro de ángel acababa de despertar al entrar los primeros rayos de sol iluminando su habitación.

Aquella joven se levantó de la cama muy feliz porque aquel era un día estupendo, lista para irse a dar un baño, salir a correr y entrenar un poco antes del desayuno ya que ella al igual que su padre era una artista marcial, claro en proceso de entrenamiento, era la sucesora de la escuela en combate libre de los Tendo.

Akane vivía con su padre Soun Tendo un hombre de cabello largo con un bigote el cual se dedicaba a dar clases en su dojo, su hermana mayor Kasumi una hermosa jovencita de uno 19 años cabellera larga color castaño anudado con un lazo, caído a un lado del hombro son ojos color café, y la del medio Nabiki una jovencita muy inteligente de unos 17 años cabello corto color castaño y ojos cafés dedicada a las finanzas, Naoko Tendo su madre no vivía con ellos porque lamentablemente había fallecido en un accidente cuando Akane tenía tan solo 5 años y desde entonces su hermana mayor se hace cargo de todos los quehaceres del hogar ayudando así a su padre.

Familia el desayuno está listo- Esa era linda Kasumi llamando a todos los habitantes de la casa.

-Buenos Días- saludó la menor de los Tendo a todos los presentes

- Buenos días Akane- chan como dormiste- preguntaba muy feliz Soun Tendo a su hija

- Muy bien otosan gracias-

-uhn ya veo me alegro mucho-

- Bueno familia el desayuno espero que les gustes-

-buen provecho- dijeron todos al unísono

Terminado el desayuno las dos hermanas Tendo, Nabiki y Akane se dirigieron a la escuela Furinkan que era en la cual estudiaban. Akane cursaba el primer año de preparatoria mientras Nabiki le llevaba un año ya que ella era mayor.

Todas las mañana al llegar al colegio ella se reunía con sus amigos de la infancia, Ryoga Hibiki y Ukyo Kuonji así empezando un nuevo día de clases en un día normal en una ciudad normal.

Hasta entonces.

En otro lado de la ciudad

Un joven de unos 16 años cabello negro largo amarrado a una trenza, ojos azul grisáceos como el mar, alto de complexión musculosa en resumen todo el sueño de toda jovencita, en fin se encontraba entrenando con su padre ya que dentro de una semana iban a ser las finales de la competencia nacional de artes marciales y debería estar preparado, el era sucesor de la escuela de combate libre de la secta Saotome.

El vivía con su padre Genma Saotome y su madre Nodoka Saotome en una lujosa casa ya que con todos los encuentros ganados por Ranma les habían juntado mucho dinero con los premios y publicidad, además tenían un dojo donde su padre enseñaba artes marciales y su madres daba clases de Kendo, en el cual asistía muchas personas gracias a la popularidad del muchacho.

Jajajaja vamos hijo te estas volviendo lento que no puedes tocar a tu padre- decía un orgulloso Genma burlándose de su hijo.

Asique lento no ya verás cuando te tenga contra el suelo pidiéndome que te suelte Oyaji- le advirtió Ranma a su padre.

Para eso tendrás que atraparme primero hijo, vamos que las competencias empiezan en solo una semana y tienes que estar listo-

Si ya lo sé no tienes que repetírmelo-

Ranma, Genma el desayuno está listo venga por favor- una linda mujer con una dulce voz los sacó de su pequeña riña y quien era la poseedora de esa voz pues si era Nodoka la madre de Ranma.

Ya vamos mamá, oye Oyaji un último encuentro antes de desayunar- se dirigía Ranma a su padre.

Eeh eeh… Oyaji, Oyaji….- pero lo único q ranma vio fue la sombra de su padre salir corriendo como loco por la puerta del dojo no sin antes decirle.

El último que llaga se queda sin desayunoooooo-

Rrrrrrr…. Oyaji ESPERA QUE TE ATRAPE REGRASAAAAAA-

Ya en la mesa los Saotome se disponían a desayunar, como siempre no perdiendo la costumbre y aunque había suficiente Ranma y su padre se disputaban la comida como dos perros hambrientos peleando por el último vacado porque según su padre eso ayudaría al joven con su entrenamiento pero la verdad era que Genma era un glotón y no se conformaba con su ración

Terminado el desayuno Genma llevó a Ranma al dojo por orden de Nodoka para que hablara con el de hombre a hombre.

Bueno oyaji de querías hablar con migo espero que sea importante-

Si hijo es muy importante-

Bueno entonces ya dime-

Bueno Ranma tu madre y yo….. tu madre y yo estuvimos hablando, bueno mira, tu sabes como es tu madre, bueno pues tu ya eres un joven de 16 años, bueno pues tu madre dice que debes ser un hombre entre hombres y bueno yo opino igual, bueno…..- Genma le trataba de explicar a su hijo pero por alguna razón las palabras se negaban a salir talves sea porque nunca fue bueno con ellas, además no había hablado nunca con Ranma. Pero el chico ya se estaba impacientando.

Bueno ya dime lo que me tienes que decir que ya me estoy cansando- dijo esto alzando la voz pero Genma no le respondía, justo cuando Ranma se levantó para retirase su padre se decidió a hablar.

Espera hijo no te levantes tengo q decirte que….- pero no terminó la frase porque fue interrumpido por su hijo.

Que...que tienes que decirme dilo ya- lo dijo esta vez gritando dejando a su padre casi sordo

Pero podrías esperar a que termine no me interrumpas muchacho ingrato- le respondió Genma en el mismo tono

Esta bien pero dime de una buena vez que es lo que tienes que decirme- dijo ranma en el mismo tono usado anteriormente.

Bueno hijo como ya te dije eres un joven de 16 años, estas en la edad de tener novia y…- cuando Genma dijo novia Ranma no sabía que pensar, porque su padre le decía eso? Bueno era algo normal que un joven a su edad tuviera novia pero que su padre se preocupe por eso? Definitivamente algo no andaba bien, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto –…. tu madre y yo hemos decidido que ya que tu no te decidiste cuando te dimos la oportunidad de elegir por tu cuenta nosotros te buscaremos una, bueno no novia más bien será una prometida.

Que… que cosa como que prometida como se atreven a decidir así sobre mi vida- Gritaba el joven ojiazul ya fuera de sus cavales y en sus ojos solo se podía leer "te voy a matar Oyaji".

Su padre muy perceptivo ante esta mirada amenazante que le decía claramente que su vida estaba en peligro "Me va a matar" pensó Genma pero enseguida empezó a decir.

No hijo espera esto fue idea de tu madre y ya sabes como es ella- suplicaba un ya muy aterrado Genma el cual ya conocía muy bien el carácter de su hijo.

Que de mamá… y porque no lo impediste- replicaba Ranma

Bueno hijo para serte sincero prefiero enfrentarme mil veces a pasar un mes sin comer que enfrentarla a ella- "Vaya un mes si un día sin comer para papá es demasiado ahora que será un mes? De verdad que le tiene miedo mamá" pensó Ranma

No me digas que le tienes miedo a mamá- ya el muchacho cruzado de brazos un poco más calmado, pero no mucho le decía esto a su padre en un tono de burla.

Cuando te cases hijo no ahora pero si algún día me entenderás del porque le temo a tu madre ya verás hijo ya verás…. Además si no estas de acuerdo ve y enfréntala tu y dile que no quieres compromiso

Eeeh jejejeje… yo eh… yo… no… no te preocupes… ajam… si mamá ya decidió hay que acatar lo que ella dice- "la verdad es que no me atrevería a desobedecerla cuando mamá se lo propone puede ser muy temible y con esa Katana peor nono yo aún quiero vivir". Pensó el muchacho al recordar a su madre y a su Katana claro está.

Bien hijo entonces le haré saber la decisión a tu madre asique prepárate-

Siiii- aunque ese si no sonó muy convencido más bien se escucho como a resignación osea sin escape.

Y bueno pero dime Oyaji como van a elegir a mi supuesta prometida-

Bueno pues pensamos que sería mejor escogerla en un duelo-

Eh un duelo?

Si un duelo mandaremos cartas de retos a todos los dojos cuyos representantes tengan hijas que practiquen las artes marciales, después de la competencia nacional y la que te logre vencer o igualar será tu prometida.

Jajajaja… vencerme… igualarme Jajajaja eso es imposible nadie es más fuerte que yo en esta ciudad nadie está a mi nivel, soy incomparable, he vencido a los mejores y un montón de niñitas no será la excepción.

Bueno hijo en eso tienes razón has vencido a los mejores pero no te confíes pero también pensamos en eso, entonces de ser ese el caso tu madre y yo escogeremos a la mejor, la más apta osea la que te de mejor pelea.

Jaja entonces perderán su tiempo no escogerán a ninguna porque las vecenceré en segundos nadie está apto para enfrentarme jajajajajajajaja- reía un ya despreocupado Ranma pensando según el que se asustó por nada.

Bueno hijo habrá que ver lo que sucederá por lo pronto ve alistarte para ir a la escuela que ya se te hizo tarde-

Uh….. claro la escuela se me había olvidado- Ranma salió del dojo rumbo a la escuela, el estudiaba en San-Heberek cursaba el primer año de preparatoria y era el capitán del grupo de artes marciales, era un colegio exclusivo, uno de esos establecimientos donde solo asistía los hijos de personas influyentes o los de familia adinerada.

Hasta luego Oyaji, hasta luego mamá-

Hasta luego hijo pórtate bien- así se despidió Nodoka de su pequeño hijo bueno no tan pequeño de hecho era más alto que ella, pero para ella siempre será su pequeño

Por las calles de Nerima en otro lado de la ciudad

Una linda jovencita de ojos chocolates iba caminando rumbo a su casa luego de un largo y agotador día, mientras caminaba iba recordando los sucesos vividos en el día los cuales pasaban a diario y la verdad ya estaba un poco cansada.

"Primero los hermanos Kuno que no me dejan en paz" pensó ella apretando el puño después "los idiotas de mis compañeros molestándome" ante este pensamiento apretó más el puño frunciendo el ceño más tarde "el director tratándome de enseñar a nadar porque según el es un requisito para estar en la escuela si como no si esa regla se la acababa de inventar" y por si eso no fuera poco "Mi propia hermana Nabiki vendiendo fotos mías a todos esos babosos de la escuela que nunca dejará de ser tan ambiciosa" la asaltó este pensamiento ya con resignación recordando todos estos sucesos de esta mañana

_Flash back_

_Akane se encontraba junto a sus amigos esperando a que sonara la campana de ingreso que les anunciaba que las clases iban a dar comienzo cuando de repente de la nada salió el hijo del director Tatewaki Kuno de 17 años compañero de clase de Nabiki conocido también como el rayo azul de Furinkan, decía bueno más bien gritaba._

_Mi diosa con alma de tigresa, Akane Tendo ven a mis brazos- y antes de que pudiera logar su cometido fue interceptado por el gancho derecho de Akane._

_AAAAAAAAHHHHH….. TE AMOOOO- fue lo último que se le escucho decir antes que se ganara un pasaje gratis por el cielo._

_Después_

_AJAJAJAJA Akane Tendo prepárate esta ves te derrotaré AJAJAJAJA- esa era Kodachi Kuno una de sus compañeras de clases, de 16 años, hermana menor de Tatewaki __capitana del equipo de gimnasia de combate de Furinkan, para el criterio de muchos bueno no de muchos de todos ella estaba loca._

_Oye Kodachi no te rindes o no te cansas de estar peleando todo el tiempo- ya con cara de cansancio era lo único que le quedaba decir a Kodachi pero como siempre sabia que no le iba a ser caso._

_Claro que no….. bueno es normal entiendo que tengas miedo al enfrentarte a la gran Kodachi la rosa negra AJAJAJAJA- _

_QUEEEE quien te dijo que yo tengo miedo ahora vas a ver-_

_Bien a luchaaaarrrr….. te odiooooooo- fue lo que se le escucho decir a Kodachi por última ves porque ya le estaba asiendo compañía a su hermano en el cielo cortesía de aerolíneas Akane la mejor manera de volar._

_Más tarde_

_Akane sal con migo- le insistía un muchacho_

_No Akane sal con migo mira te traje chocolates- insistía otro_

_No pierdan el tiempo Akane saldrá con migo la llevaré al cine- insinuaba otro_

_Que no con migo…no va a ir con migo…. Que no que si que no que si….- y así se fue armando una revuelta donde todos se terminaron peleando por ver quien saldría con Akane mientras que ella en un descuido se había escabullido escapando de esa situación._

_En clases de Natación_

_Bueno señorita Tendo continuaremos con sus clases de natación- hablaba un señor mayor con el peinado de una palmera, ropa hawaiana y un ukulele en sus manos el cual era el director un poco extraño pero al fin y al cabo el director._

_Director está seguro mire lo que pasó la última ves- a lo que Akane se refería era a un caos causado la última ves en donde se encontró a una jovencita de ojos chocolate medio ahogada, a un director desmayado en media piscina, un tiburón dirigiéndose a sus almuerzo, y unos muy desesperados estudiantes gritando por ayuda._

_No se preocupe señorita Tendo ya he tomado mis precauciones- y con precauciones se refería a el metido en un traje de buzo antiguo de metal entenderían lo del traje de buzo pero uno de metal? Nadie entendía el porque pero muy pronto lo iban averiguar._

_Bueno no se diga más señorita Tendo póngase este traje y al agua- sin más que decir Akane se colocó un traje similar un poco más pesado, sin el casco y al regresar el director la tiró inmediatamente al agua._

_Absuilo me ahogo aa ayuda no puedo nadar me pesa mucho el traje-_

_O no señorita será mejor que empiece a nadar porque hoy día me vino a visitar otro amigo de Hawái y a el le gusta jugar mucho._

_Que que dijo absuilo n n no puedo m me undo- _

_QQUUE no se da cuenta que se está ahogando aquí vamos Achan descuida te sacaremos de hay- esos eran sus amigo Ryouga y Ukio dispuestos a tirarse al agua a salvar a su amiga, cuando estaba justo para entrar al agua vieron a un gigantesco pulpo emerger de la piscina con cara de pocos amigos dispuesto a atrapar a Akane._

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAH auxilio- gritaba ya la desesperada muchacha viendo al horrible animal y como era de esperarse todo terminó como la última ves solo que aquí al director lo arrojaron contra el pulpo para que haga algo pero volvía a quedar desmayado en media piscina, una jovencita medio ahogada, un animal enorme viendo su desayuno y muchos muchachos corriendo por sus vidas_

_Y por si fuera poco_

_Mira Achan parece que están vendiendo algo allá- le decía Ryoga a su amiga para acercarse a curiosear un poco._

_Si tienes razón y parece que es algo interesante, vamos a ver-_

_Si-_

_Pero al acercarse solo veían a hombres comprando desesperado hasta casi pelearse por adquirir alguno de los artículos de la venta y al acercarse más Akane se percató de algo._

_Nabiki se puede saber que estás asiendo- Akane reprendía a su hermana mayor en un tono molesto._

_A hola Akane que hago pues tratar de ganar un poco de dinero no ves- _

_Si si veo pero un dinero vendiendo fotos mías a toda esta bola de babosos como puedes hacer eso-_

_Bueno Akane no te quejes solo son negocios…..disculpa vengan vengan lleven las fotos de Akane Tendo están de oferta solo 3000 yens la media docena._

_NABIKIIIIII- gritaba ya Akane con una vena saltada, un puño cerrado diciendo con su actitud "te voy a matar" y un ceño muy fruncido._

_Uh…. jejejeje pero mira la hora es bueno chicos se terminó la venta hasta mañana- Nabiki salió corriendo a su salón dejando a una pasmada chica con una gota de sudor grande callendo por su frente_

_Fin del flash back_

Un suspiro se escapó de los labios de la bella jovencita al recordar todo lo que había pasado en tan solo un día, claro aunque eso pasaba siempre.

"No se cansaran nunca" pensaba Akane ya con resignación.

Bueno no importa ahora llegar a casa, comer algo e irme a entrenar al dojo y después darme un buen baño para desestresarme… si jijiji no hay nada mejor como eso- dicho esto apresuró el paso para llegar más rápido a su casa

Fin del capítulo 1

**Notas**

Espero que esta historia que apenas comienza sea de su agrado, es mi primer fanfinc asique deseo leer que opina escriban sus review, críticas constructivas, sugerencias, tomatazos (así me hago una ensalada), todo es bien recibido, enserio deseo saber que les parece

Con respecto a la historia como podrán darse cuenta poco a poco va tomando sentido hemos visto la no muy común vida de estos adolescentes y se habrán percatado por donde va la cosa, bueno sin más que decir nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	2. ERES UN PERVERTIDO

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la gran sensei Rumiko Takahashi, realizo esto sin fines de lucro, más bien para hacerlos reír un poco con mis ocurrencias

-Cambio de escena.  
>-diálogos-<br>"pensamientos"

Chapter 2

ERES UN PERVERTIDO

Ya llegué- anunciaba Akane al ingresar a su casa

Ah hola Akane- chan como te fue hoy en la escuela-

Bien Onee-chan gracias por preguntar y donde está todos- preguntó esto entrando al recibidor.

Bueno Nabiki se fue al centro con unas amigas y papá ya te está esperando en el dojo para entrenar dijo que tenia algo importante que decirte-

Eh….. algo importante que decirme? Que será? Tu sabes Kasumi?-

La verdad no Akane- chan papá dijo que tenía que hablar eso con tigo solamente y que después nos lo comunicaría-

Ya veo entonces voy a cambiarme y de hay iré al dojo-

Está bien hermanita yo iré de compras y de paso le devolveré un libro que me prestó el Dr. Tofú -

Claro hermana diviértete- la jovencita de peli azul dijo esto con un tono de picardía ya que sabía que el Dr. Tofú está locamente enamorado de su hermana mayor y esta de el pero ninguno de los dos se ha atrevido a confesar sus sentimientos.

Hasta luego no tardo- se despidió Kasumi saliendo de la casa

Akane como le dijo a su hermana efectivamente subió a su habitación a dejar sus útiles, cambiar su uniforme por su Gi de entrenamiento para dirigirse al dojo y ver que es lo que su padre le tenía que decir.

Una vez en el dojo

Hola papá Kasumi me dijo que querías hablar con migo –

Así es hija por favor siéntate tenemos que hablar de algo muy serio- le habló Soun indicándole a su hija que tomara asiento

Pero de que se trata papá no me asustes pasa algo grave-

Bueno es un sí y uno a la vez-

Como es eso de un sí y un no a la vez? Explícate por favor papá que no te entiendo-

Bueno hija hoy en la mañana me llegó esto- Soun estiró su manos enseñándole a su hija una carta

Una carta? Y que dice? Que de malo puede tener una carta- preguntó intrigada la joven

En esta carta hay un reto de compromiso- le respondió Soun sin darles vueltas al asunto

Reto de compromiso y que es eso?-

Bueno hija están retando a nuestro dojo a un duelo-

QUEEE…. Un duelo pero eso se hacía antes ahora ya no se hacen los dichosos retos- gritó exasperada

Lo se hija pero como personas honorables que somos no podemos rechazar retos pero aún hay más-

Maaaassssss-

Si hija como te dije es un reto de compromiso lo que significa que si tu le ganas a tu contrincante tendrás que comprometer con el según así lo explica esta carta-

QUEEEEEEE….. comprometida yooo nonono soy…. soy muy joven para tener prometido además que hombre en su sano juicio busca prometida en esa forma- arremetió Akane ya muy ofuscada es que simplemente no lo podía creer

Bueno hija no lo sé además no te comprometerás con él si no le ganas la carta viene firmada por el padre y dice que las contrincantes deben tener entre 15 y 17 años me imagino que el oponente es un muchacho joven- respondió el hombre tratando de tranquilizar a su hija

Pero papá yo no quiero aceptar ese reto es algo absurdo-

Akane sea como sea es un reto y por el honor de la familia Tendo no podemos rehusarnos entendiste- Soun dijo esto con determinación en un tono algo autoritario

Si papá… Puffff… bueno que se le va a ser…. Para cuando es el supuesto duelo- Akane soltó un bufido de resignación ya que cuando se trataba de honor nadie hacía cambiar de opinión a su padre eso era lo más importante.

Es dentro de tres semanas asique hija debes entrenar porque dentro de poco te enfrentarás a ese chico- sentencio Soun

Si ya lo sé no tienes que decírmelo con o sin compromiso de por medio no voy a dejar que un chico me gane- el orgullo de la joven pudo más que el hecho de que se pudiese comprometer con un perfecto desconocido

Esa en mi hija enorgullece aún más a tu padre- decía Soun tapándose el rostro con las manos ya que empezó a llora torrentes de agua que más bien parecían cascadas, la jovencita por su parte lo contemplaba con una gota de sudor al estilo anime en su frente

Después del espectáculo que dramatizó Soun no perdieron más tiempo y se pusieron a entrenar como lo hacían siempre.

Una bella noche caía en la ciudad dejando a la vista una hermosa luna que destellaba una luz brillante anunciando la hora de dormir, en una de las casas de esa bella ciudad una linda jovencita pensaba en el día de mañana y en los siguientes por venir hasta el día del encuentro, sin darse cuenta poco a poco fue cerrando sus hermosos ojos color chocolate.

En otro lado de la ciudad en una casa elegante en su habitación el joven de cabellos azabache también pesaba en el mañana y en los días por venir no tan solo por la competencia nacional sino también por la idea de sus adorables padres en buscarle prometida.

"Un duelo de compromiso" pensaron ambos antes de entregarse a los brazos de morfeo y quedarse profundamente dormidos

A la mañana siguiente

El sol destellaba más radiante que nunca en la ciudad de Nerima particularmente en la habitación de la menor de los Tendo la cual ya no se encontraba en ella ya que nuestra dulce jovencita se encontraba entrenando desde hace ya muy entrada la mañana.

Akane se encontraba corriendo, lanzando uno que otro golpe a un oponente imaginario se encontraba entrenando puesto que muy pronto tendría un duelo, no se preocupaba tanto por el tiempo ya que ese día era sábado asique no tendría que asistir a la escuela y dado las circunstancias no quería desaprovechar ni un momento, cuando de repente divisó a una linda jovencita de más o menos su edad, de cabello rojo como el fuego ojos azules, que se encontraba un poco ofuscada lanzando una que otra maldición quien sabe a quien y sin darse cuenta se tropezó con la peli azul callendo ambas de bruces en el duro suelo.

Hay disculpa no te vi lociento- se disculpó la pelirroja restableciéndose y ayudando a la otra jovencita

No te preocupes no tienes de que disculparte, fue también mi culpa por no fijarme- le respondió cortésmente Akane

No fue mi culpa también venía muy aprisa y no me fijé-

No importa, disculpa eres nueva en el vecindario- le preguntó curiosa Akane

Bueno más o menos podría decirse que si-

Ah ya veo hay pero disculpa que descortés soy mi nombre es Akane…..Akane Tendo cual es el tuyo- le dijo esto ofreciéndole su mano en señal de saludo y regalándole una de sus mas cálidas sonrisas

La pelirroja no supo el porque pero en cuanto la jovencita de cabello azulado le sonrió un tono carmesí se posó en sus mejillas era la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto pero era extraño nunca se había sonrojado ante la sonrisa de alguna mujer.

Akane le pareció que la pelirroja se sonrojó al verla sonreír pero pensó que talves la jovencita era muy tímida o que simplemente fue su imaginación y que no la vio bien ya que la pelirroja era un poco más baja que ella, no le dio mucha importancia a sus ideas y las desechó casi al instante en que llegaron.

Mucho gusto soy Ranm….. digo Ranko Saotome- se corrigió la pelirroja inmediatamente estrechando la mano de la jovencita pero algo extraño pasó en cuanto lo hizo sintió como una descarga eléctrica recorriendo su espina pero no fue una sensación desagradable sino al contrario fue muy cálida.

Bueno espero no darte mucha lata con mis preguntas pero disculpa que haces por aquí a estas horas de la mañana-

No no te preocupes puedes preguntar, lo que pasa es que salí a ser un poco de ejercicio lo hago todas la mañana y decidí cambiar una poco la rutina por eso vine por acá y tu- la jovencita la verdad no tenía intenciones decir de cómo llegó a esa zona buscando a un panda loco el cual en cuanto lo encuentre estaba determinada a llevarlo a un zoológico y recordándole que estaba en peligro de extinción cerca de ella

Bueno pues yo también salí a correr un poco también lo hago todas la mañanas- Akane tampoco quería decir que se encontraba entrenando para disputar según ella un estúpido reto de compromiso, entonces ellas vieron a un joven que se iba acercando.

Hola Achan como estás- decía un chico de unos 16 años cabello corto con una pañoleta en la cabeza bueno la verdad esa era su particularidad ya que ningún joven usaba una bueno no en el vecindario y la escuela asique era muy fácil reconocerlo y saber de quien se trataba.

Hola Ryouga- Kun- saludó muy dulcemente Akane a su amigo regalándole una sonrisa

Como estas, corriendo un poco supongo- el joven al ver la sonrisa de la muchacha se sonrojó, acto que no pasó desapercibido por la pelirroja

Si un poco y tu-

Ah pues yo salí a comprar unas cosas que mamá me pidió- la mamá de Ryoga era una señora muy amable a la cual Akane le tenía mucho afecto era como una segunda mamá para ella

Ah ya veo….. ah disculpa que descuidada mira ella es Ranko Saotome la acabo de conocer- señalo peli azul presentando a la pelirroja

Mucho gusto Ryoga Hibiki para servirle- dijo el joven haciendo una reverencia

Mucho gusto Ranko Saotome- respondió en el acto la jovencita haciendo también una reverencia

Aaahyyy mira la hora que es ya es tarde, discúlpenme pero tengo que retirarme adiós Ranko no veremos otro día, adiós Ryoga y salúdame a tu mamá- Akane se retiró corriendo alzándole la mano a los jóvene en señal de despedida la verdad era que se le había hecho tarde había quedado con su padre para entrenar

Claro Achan le daré tus saludos- dijo Ryouga asándole también la mano para despedirse cuando la joven de los ojos chocolate estuvo lejos de sus vistas Ryouga empezó a caminar junto a la pelirroja desarrollando una amena conversación

Pero cuéntame de donde conoces a Achan-

Akane, bueno la acabo de conocer nos tropezamos y ella fue muy amable con migo-

Claro Achan es muy amable y su sonrisa es muy hermosa- respondió Ryoga poniendo cara de bobo al recordar la hermosa sonrisa de la peli azul

Eeeh que dijiste- Ranko lo miraba con picardía conocía esa mirada y su intuición le decía que aquel joven estaba enamorado de Akane pero no se sentía en confianza para preguntarle

Ah no nada por cierto dime eres nueva en el vecindario porque no te había visto antes por aquí-

Bueno algo así-

Algo así? Como es eso? Bueno no importa disculpa pero tengo que retirarme nos vemos- dio una reverencia y salió en precipitada carrera su porque su mamá lo esperaba con la compras ella podía ser una mujer muy dulce pero cuando se enfadaba era de temer

Adiós- alcanzó a decir la pelirroja antes de perder de vista al jovencito de la pañoleta

Pasaron días desde llegada de la dichosa carta de duelo, Akane se la pasaba entrenando con su padre que era su Sensei no descansaban, en verdad ella era una jovencita muy decidida cuando se proponía algo, así la había criado su padre asique no tenía problemas en entrenar día y noche, también desde que conoció a Ranko se habían hecho muy amigas se entendía a la perfección era como si se conocieran de años, tenía los mismos gustos y uno que otro defecto

Akane aún no le había contado a la pelirroja que ella entrenaba artes marciales, que su padre tenía un dojo y muchos menos que dentro de poco tendría un duelo de compromiso, no se lo había dicho no por falta de confianza sino porque simplemente ella no tenía intención de andar divulgando ese tipo de cosas, en la escuela seguía pasando lo mismo de todos los días soportando a los hermanos Kuno y su padre parecían una familia de locos bueno eran una familia de locos según el criterio de todos, a los babosos de la escuela y hasta la venta de fotos de ella que había aumentado por parte de su hermana.

Para Ranma la vida había cambiado drásticamente, se convirtió en el campeón nacional como se esperaba, seguía entrenando igual bueno aún más arduamente, pero lo más importante que había cambiado en su vida según el era que había conocido a una linda y dulce jovencita que tenía la más hermosa sonrisa nunca antes vista además de un rostro de ángel de la cual empezaba a sentir algo pero no sabía que era lo malo era que ella no sabía quien era él.

Un día en la mañana Akane se encontraba con Ranko como se había hecho costumbre ya desde el día que la conoció

No puedo creer te hayas caído al canal, pero como se te ocurrió perseguir a ese panda?- reprendía Akane ayudando a salir del canal a su empapada amiga

Bueno…..yo eh…. Es que yo…. Creía que era mi deber ayudar a ese panda- la pelirroja no sabía que decir, ella tampoco le había conversado a su amiga que aquel panda era su compañero de entrenamiento.

Ayudar a ese panda? Tu deber? Pero de que hablas-

Mira los pandas son una especie en peligro verdad?

Así es y que con eso-

Bueno pues que creí que era mi deber llevarlo al zoológico- fue lo primero y lo único que se lo ocurrió decir asique no le quedó más que mentir

Tu deber Ja mira como terminaste con tu deber toda empapada y ahora que vamos a hacer podrías enfermarte-

No te preocupes iré a casa darme una ducha….. aunque está un poco lejos-

un poco lejos uuuumm ya sé tengo una idea mi casa está aquí cerca porque no vamos, te bañas y yo te presto algo de ropa- sugirió Akane a la pelirroja

a…a tu casa dices…jejeje….. no gracias no quisiera causarte molestias- la joven parecía nerviosa

cuales molestias vamos y de paso te presento a mi familia- sin dar tiempo contradicciones la condujo casi a rastras con dirección a su casa

por cierto nunca pensé ver a un panda por estos alrededores y mucho menos que fueran tan ágiles, además no hay ningún zoológico cerca no crees que es extraño?- se preguntó Akane colocando su mano en el mentón

jejeje…. Bueno… bueno no tiene importancia olvidemos eso de acuerdo- ahora era Ranko la que llevaba a la peli azul casi a rastras corriendo lo más rápido que pudo como si de una maratón se tratara.

Llegaron a la casa de Akane muy rápido porque no se encontraba muy lejos, al entrar la peli azul presentó a Ranko a su familia, Kasumi como era común en ella la recibió con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro, a Nabiki solo se le oyó decir un hola porque su calculadora le parecía mucho más interesante que una desconocida y Soun le dio la bienvenida muy amablemente diciendo que todas las amigas de sus hijas son bien recibidas asique que se sintiera como en su casa, después de las presentaciones la de los hermosos ojos chocolate les explicó a la familia del porque de la visita de Ranko y el pequeño incidente suscitado en la mañana era obvio que todos se iban a sorprender porque un panda suelto en la ciudad? no había ningún zoológico cerca asique de donde apareció?

Acabada la historia Kasumi fue muy amable en mostrarle a la pelirroja el cuarto de baño para que pudiera asearse mientras la joven de cabellos azulados fue ayudar a su hermana a servir el desayuno, terminando de servir Akane se dirigiría al cuarto de baño a asearse también antes de sentarse a la mesa y avisarle a Ranko que los acompañara a desayunar.

Bueno Akane- chan muchas gracias por ayudarme ya puedes subir a darte un baño- dijo dulcemente Kasumi sonriéndole a su hermanita

No hay de que Onee-chan, en este momento subo a bañarme- la peli azul se desperezó un poco subió al cuarto de baño y una vez ahí empezó a quitarse la ropa sabía que Ranko estaría ahí dentro asique se bañaría juntas.

Mientras al otro lado del baño un joven de cabello negro atado a una trenza pesaba si era hora de decir la verdad o mejor seguir guardando el secreto cuando la puerta del baño se abrió de pronto entrando la peli azul como Kami la trajo al mundo

Cuando Akane ingresó al baño dispuesta a darse una ducha se encontró con lo que menos se imaginaba no encontró a su amiga en su lugar estaba un hombre, si un muchacho desnudo y el baño de su casa?

AAAAAAAAH PERVERTIDO, DEGENERADO, SINVERGUENZA, BUSIVO- Akane gritaba a todo pulmón estas y otras cosas arrojándole al pervertido cuanto objeto se encontraba a su alcance, mientras que el joven muy asustado no hacía otra cosa que esquivar los objetos que se dirigían hacia él

ESPERA CÁLMATE PUEDO EXPLICARLO- rogaba él muy asustado, pero no fue escuchado hasta que uno de los objetos fue arrojado con tal fuerza que le dio de lleno al pobre muchacho mandándolo en paños menores por primera vez a surcar los cielos de Nerima dándole una hermosa vista de ciudad.

Después del incidente en el baño Akane no había vuelto a ver a Ranko, quería preguntarle del porqué no se encontraba en el baño y si tenía que ver algo con aquel pervertido de esa vez, preguntó por ella en todos lo lugares que se le ocurrió pero no le supieron dar razón de su paradero asique pensó en seguirla buscando después porque ahora tenía que volver al dojo ya que ese día se llevaría a cabo el duelo.

Llegada la hora indicada los retadores se presentaron en el dojo, era un hombre mayor como de la edad de su padre con un pañuelo blanco en su cabeza tapando su evidente calvicie vestido con un Gi blanco y su lado se encontraba un joven, pero?

SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES TU AQUÍ- gritó Akane fulminado al joven con la mirada

Que sucede Akane lo conoces?- preguntó intrigado Soun

SI PAPÁ POR DESGRACIA EL ES PEVERTIDO QUE SE ENCONTRABA EL OTRO DÍA EN EL BAÑO- dijo Akane aún más enojada apuntando al chico

NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO LO DEL BAÑO PUEDO EXPLICARLO TODO FUE UN MAL ENTENDIDO- gritó con fuerza el joven también fulminado con la mirada a la joven por lo de pervertido, en ese momento se desarrollo un combate muy reñido de miradas furibundas entre los chicos que ponían el ambiente muy tenso

Mi nombre es Genma Saotome y este es mi hijo Ranma Saotome- Dijo inmediatamente el papá de Ranma antes de que su hijo dijera cualquier cosa y tratando de disipar la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente- venimos a retar al dojo Tendo a duelo- concluyó

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Soun Tendo y esta es mi hija Akane Tendo- el papa de la peli azul también respondió en el acto siguiéndole la corriente a Genma para también tratar de disipar la tensión- bueno cualquier inconveniente que hayan tenido los muchachos creo que solo se ha tratado de un mal entendido verdad jovencito- dijo mirando al ojiazul

Si señor solo fue un mal entendido- dijo en el acto el joven

Si mal entendido como no- Akane estaba realmente enojada ese no era un mal entendido el era un pervertido y nada la haría cambiar de opinión porque aparte de decidida la jovencita era también bastante testaruda

Akane ya basta todo fue un mal entendido y nada más entendido- decía Soun con mucha seriedad

Si papá- no le quedó más que responder a Akane aunque eso no era lo que en realidad pensaba pero no iba a contrariar a su padre

Muy bien entonces aclarado el asunto que empiece el combate- indicó Genma tratando de dar inicio al duelo

Me parece bien muchachos acérquense por favor y tomen sus posiciones- Soun les indicó que se colocaran en el medio del dojo para comenzar la contienda a lo cual los jóvenes obedecieron sin protestar adoptando inmediatamente posición de combate

Muy bien el combate entre el dojo Tendo y el dojo Saotome por un duelo de compromiso dará inicio- hablaba Soun con micrófono en mano sacado de quien sabe donde al cual dos jóvenes con una gota de sudor en su frente lo miraba a sombrados preguntándose a si mismo de donde diablos sacó ese micrófono? Bueno para Akane no era nuevo las excentricidades de su padre pero esto ya era el colmo

Listos EMPICEN- dio la orden de inicio para el combate

Bien lista- le preguntó Ranma

Tu eres el que debería estar listo- contraatacó Akane

Bien, AL ATAQUEEEEEE- gritaron al unísono ambos y empezó el combate

Fin del capítulo 2

**Notas**

Bien como lo prometí aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo, la verdad la historia avanza rápido porque por ahora tengo suficiente tiempo libre hasta que inicie las clases en la U por eso quiero aprovechar al máximo las vacaciones para terminar este proyecto y empezar otros que ya están en la puerta del horno

Con respecto a la historia que rumbo creen que tomará?, quien ganará? logrará Akane vencer o igualar a Ranma? o podrá demostrar que simplemente es buena contrincante? Ustedes que opinan, les dejo un poquito con la duda, bueno no los canso más y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo


	3. Lucha y el nacimiento de un instinto

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la gran sensei Rumiko Takahashi, realizo esto sin fines de lucro

-Cambio de escena.  
>-diálogos-<br>"pensamientos"

**Chapter 3**

**Lucha y el nacimiento de un instinto**

El combate entre los dos jóvenes dio inicio, a decir verdad la batalla estaba muy pareja, Akane fue la primera en atacar lanzando un derechazo que Ranma pudo esquivar a duras penas nunca se imaginó que fuera tan rápida, inmediatamente lanzó otro golpe dando en el aire repitiendo la táctica un par de veces, izquierda derecha centro arriba pero nada ningún golpe lograba llegar a su objetivo, después fue el turno del ojiazul lanzando una patada pero también fue interceptada con la misma dificultad por la de los ojos chocolate, inmediatamente el realizó una barrida pero nada, un puñetazo a la derecha otro a la izquierda pero seguía dando el mismo resultado, tanto Ranma como Akane veían que su contrincante no iba a ser nada fácil, el ojiazul se encontraba muy sorprendido nunca se imaginó de que la peli azul supiera artes marciales y mucho menos que tuviera ese nivel tan avanzado de combate, en uno de los ataques ambos dieron varias vueltas hacia atrás quedando a los extremos del dojo, los jóvenes corrieron en la dirección de su contrincante, Akane lanzó un golpe directo al rostro mientras que Ranma lanzó uno al estómago esta vez ambos dieron en el blanco separados inmediatamente por la fuerza del impacto además estaba exhaustos había estado peleando un buen rato y ninguno parecía que daría su brazo a torcer, ya un poco más repuestos siguieron con la misma intensidad de golpes, patadas, saltos etc. pero ya se estaban cansando ambos estaba por llegar a su límite en ese momento el ojiazul no le quedó de otra que hacer una técnica especial llamada Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken la cual consiste en dar una gran cantidad de golpes muy rápidos a su adversario y así lo hizo Akane esquivó algunos golpes con dificultad pero la gran mayoría llegaron a su cuerpo golpeándola fuertemente.

Te rindes- le dijo Ranma parando los golpes a una adolorida Akane.

Cla…. Claro qu…..que no…aún no…estoy derrotada- pronunció ella con mucha dificultad estaba muy adolorida y también ya muy cansada entonces también ella utilizó el único ataque que le quedaba llamado mawashi geri que consiste en múltiples patadas en la que se balancea la pierna usando el cuerpo como eje en un movimiento semicircular empezó a hacerlo a una velocidad sorprendente, patadas que iban de izquierda a derecha golpeando los costados en algunas ocaciones al joven ojiazul, cuando ella termino ese ataque en cuestión de segundos que a simple vista parecía que solo hubieran sido no más de dos patadas pero las personas que sabían artes marciales fue evidente que se trataba de un combo de muchos ataques, con la intensidad de los golpes Ranma salió disparado al otro extremo del dojo ya que una de las patadas le dio de lleno en el estómago, quedando nuevamente ambos en diferentes esquinas.

Y bien te rindes?- preguntó Akane muy exhausta, estaba totalmente agitada por el esfuerzo

Es…. Eso…ja….jamás- respondió el joven con dificultad

Ambos jóvenes ya habían casi agotado sus reservas máximo tenía solo para una jugada más y no la iban a desaprovechar descansaron un poco y en cuestión de segundos arremetieron uno contra el otro reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban en un solo golpe, Ranma lanzó un derechazo que impactó de lleno en hombro izquierdo de Akane mientras ella lanzó también un poderoso derechazo dando en su objetivo, la fuerza del impacto fue tal que lanzó con fuerza a ambos jóvenes a las diferentes esquinas del dojo golpeándose duramente contra la pared y como ambos ya no tenía fuerzas calleron inevitablemente boca abajo en el suelo y antes de entregarse a la inconsciencia escucharon a Soun decir

Ambos ya no pueden continuar se declara un empate- culminó Soun el encuentro y ambos jóvenes calleron inconscientes en el acto

Ranma estaba despertando según él de un sueño no mejor dicho de una pesadilla como era posible que una niña le haya dado una paliza, no imposible todo fue un mal sueño, pero al darse cuenta que al levantarse un agudo dolor invadió todo su cuerpo se dio cuenta que no había sido un sueño

Que bueno, al fin despertaste pero no te muevas mucho aún sigue lastimado- el joven escuchó una dulce voz y al mirar de donde provenía se dio cuenta de que era Kasumi la hermana mayor de Akane que la parecer había estado cuidándolo

Donde estoy? Que pasó- preguntó desconcertado

Estas en nuestra casa, en el dojo tendo acabas de tener un encuentro con mi hermana Akane

Si ya lo recuerdo y como está ella- no sabía porque se preocupaba por ella pero necesitaba saber si se encontraba bien

Mucho mejor también acaba de despertar pero no te preocupes ella es una chica muy fuerte- el joven al oír esto soltó un suspiro de alivio

Y donde está mi padre?- preguntó él

Se encuentra hablando con papá en el recibidor dijo que apenas despertaras fueras allá al igual que Akane, que tenían que hablar con ustedes- respondió dulcemente y retirando del lugar dejando a solas al muchacho

Ranma se dirigió al recibidor donde se encontraba su padre y Soun, este se sentó junto a su papá, no tardó mucho para que Akane también los acompañara tomando asiento junto a su padre quedando frente a Genma y su hijo

Bien me alegro que ya se encuentren mejor, han de imaginar para que los hemos llamado aquí verdad?- preguntó Soun pero ninguno de los muchachos pronunció palabra, claro que sabía para que los habían llamado era obvio el punto de conversación, Akane había demostrado ser igual de fuerte que Ranma y como lo decía la carta de duelo ella debía ser su prometida por haberlo igualado.

Bien como ninguno de los dos dice nada yo lo haré- hablo Genma captando la atención de los presentes- he estado hablando con el señor Soun un largo rato y hemos decidido que tu y Akane se comprometerán, ya hemos dado nuestra palabra de honor asique debemos cumplirla- culminó el papá de Ranma

QUE COMO QUE COMPROMETIDOS- gritaron ambos jóvenes al unísono levantándose de sus asientos y lanzándose miradas que helaría a cualquiera

Papá no puedes hacerme esto no es justo- akane fue la primera en hablar

Akane he dado mi palabra de honor, vas a contradecir a tu padre- Soun dijo esto muy serio

Pe… pero padre….yo-

No hay pero que valga ya he dado mi palabra y el honor es lo más importante- cortó tajante a su hija antes de que pudiera terminar de decir algo, mientras Ranma

No puedes hacerme eso , que derecho tienes a decidir sobre mi vida- dijo molesto

Hijo ya hemos hablado de esto tu aceptaste lo del duelo de compromiso ahora asume las consecuencias además he dado mi palabra y no pienso faltar a ella- culminó sin dejarse intimidar

YO ASUMO LAS CONCECUENCIAS DE MIS ACTOS PERO NO QUIERO A UNA PROMETIDA VIOLENTA COMO ELLA- pronunció apuntando a la chica la cual reaccionó en el acto por lo dicho comenzando una discusión que cada vez iba subiendo de tono.

COMO QUE VIOLENTA Y TU QUÉ ERES UN PERVERTIDO- arremetió la joven

QUE NO SOY PERVERTIDO, ADEMÁS MÍRATE ERES UNA KAWAIIKUNE NO ESTAS A MI ALTURA-

COMO QUE A TU ALTURA QUE TE CREES QUE NUNCA TE HAS VISTO EN UN ESPEJO

CLARO QUE SI LA QUE NO SE HA VISTO EN UNO ERES TU ERES FEA Y ADEMÁS ESTÁS GORDA-

COMO QUE FEA BAKA-

NO LLAMES ASÍ MARIMACHO-

Y TU PERVERTIDO, DEBILUCHO NI SIQUIERA PUDISTES VENCERME

JA TE VENCERÍA HASTA CON LOS OJOS VENDADOS SABES QUE DILE A TU MAMITA QUE TE ENSEÑE HACER OTRA COSA MEJOR PORQUE AL PARECER NO LO HA HECHO BIEN, YA QUE NI PARA PELEAR SIRVES

Al escuchar esto Akane se paró en seco no decía nada, su rostro se tornó triste esas palabras le había dolido más que a nada y se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, como se atrevía su madre había fallecido y el se atrevía a burlarse de ella

Que no dices nada al fin aceptas tu realidad- Ranma se burlaba de la joven y una sonrisa triunfal se dibujó en su rostro que desapareció casi al instante cuando oyó decir a Akane casi en susurro y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Mi madre falleció cuando yo tenía solo 5 años- dijo levantando su rostro que estaba lleno de lágrimas enfrentándose a la mirada del ojiazul y continuó- Y TU NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO A HABLAR SOBRE ELLA- lanzando uno de sus famosos derechazos mandando a volar al joven por los cielos mientras que ella subió a su habitación y lloró como hacía tiempo no lo hacía, aún le dolía la muerte de su madre.

Los padres de los jóvenes no dieron crédito a lo que vieron y escucharon, tampoco tuvieron tiempo de detener la pelea todo sucedió tan rápido y después de que Ranma salió volando a Genma no le quedó más que disculparse muy avergonzado con Soun por la acción de su hijo, pero este le dijo que ya hace mucho que lo había superado, que siempre amaría a su esposa asi que no se preocupara y que el compromiso seguía en pie, dicho esto Genma se despidió disculpándose nuevamente retirándose de la casa reafirmando lo del compromiso.

Todo el problema había pasado ya hace horas era de noche y Akane no había bajado desde que entró en su habitación, no tenía ánimos de nada se sentía acabada sin fuerzas tal y como se sintió cuando supo la muerte de su madre, su padre y hermanas prefirieron no molestar asique no interrumpieron su espacio dejándola hasta que ella misma decidiera salir.

No muy lejos de ahí un joven de cabellos azabaches se dirigía al dojo Tendo tenía que disculparse con la joven por haber sido un idita y no mantener su bocota cerrada, no era su intención herirla de ese modo además el no tenía idea de lo de la mamá de Akane.

Llego al dojo y empezó a asomarse en las ventanas de todas las habitaciones hasta que encontró la que andaba buscando y la vio ahí abatida, derrotada, sujetando sus piernas flexionadas mostrando apenas el rostro, estaba llorando mucho con todas sus fuerzas desahogando toda esa pena que llevaba en el alma, él solo se limitó a observar se sintió un canalla, un miserable como era posible que le haya echo eso, al verla así tan vulnerable, tan indefensa nació en él algo nuevo, algo distinto un sentimiento, un instinto por protegerla, cuidarla, entrar ahí y abrazarla con todas su fuerzas, decirle que lo sentía y que todo estará bien que él la cuidaría de ahora en adelante, pero la cobardía le pudo más asique no se atrevió a entrar solo la contempló ahí de lejos sintiendo su dolor, a él se le desgarraba el alma no quería que sufriera y mucho menos por su culpa y así se quedó toda la noche en vela contemplándola queriéndole decir con su presencia que la apoyaba.

A la mañana siguiente Akane se levantó un poco más repuesta aunque triste, aún seguía con los ojos hinchados por lo de la noche anterior, era día de escuela pero no quería ir no tenía fuerzas para enfrentar lo que se suscitaba a diario en su vida entonces su padre decidió que ese día no iría a clases ya mañana se pondría al corriente por ahora llamaría al director para justificar su falta, Soun mandó a descansar a su hija el se encargaría en avisar a la escuela, su familia no quería dejarla sola pero no les quedó otra opción, Nabiki si tenía que acudir a clases, kasumi había prometido ayudar al Dr. Tofú y su padre tenía una reunión importante con el comité del barrio asique le tocaba estar sola, nadie tocó el tema de lo sucedido ayer por temor a hacer entristecer nuevamente a la joven

Vayan tranquilos yo estaré bien, no se preocupen- trató la joven de tranquilizar a su familia

Estas segura hermanita si quieres yo puedo quedarme- preguntó Nabiki, aunque era una mujer fría la cual solo le interesaban los negocios quería mucho a su hermana menor y se preocupaba por ella

No se preocupen vayan tranquilos ya me siento mejor-

Está bien pequeña no insistiremos más estaremos a más tardar a la cinco de la tarde, cualquier cosa ya sabes donde encontrarnos- reiteró Soun muy preocupado

Si otosan cualquier cosa yo les aviso bueno ahora váyanse que se les hace tarde- la joven a duras penas fingió una sonrisa que se notó claramente que era forzada, pero a su familia no le quedó nada más que hacer comprendía que Akane quería estar sola y respetarían su decisión

Una vez sola Akane se dirigió a su habitación aún estaba triste asique no se sentía con ánimos de nada pero entonces oyó la puerta de la entrada, alguien estaba llamando pero quién? Bonito el momento que eligió la persona que estaba en la puerta para molestar, lanzando una que otra maldición al ocurrido que se encontraba en la puerta se dirigió para abrir, pero cuando la abrió

SE PUEDE SABER QUE DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ- la chica se salió de su cabales no dando tiempo a la visita se dispuso a cerrar la puerta pero este no se lo permitió

Espera no te enojes solo vengo a hablar con tigo- rogó el joven sin levantar la voz

Y DE QUIERES HABLAR A MOLESTAR DE NUEVO SOBRE MI MA…..- no podía continuar el llanto se apoderó de ella tomó aire y continuó- SOBRE MI MADRE SI ES ASÍ NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO A HABLAR SOBRE ELLA- culminó con bastante dificultad le dolía tanto

No Akane no vengo a hacer eso la verdad no era mi intención no tenía idea, discúlpame- impulsivamente abrazó a la joven que se encontraba sentada en el suelo abrazada a si misma llorando, desde anoche tenía la necesidad de hacerla sentir protegida y esta era la oportunidad

Akane se quedó en shock con la acción del joven, empezó a sollozar levemente por alguna razón el los brazos de él se sentía confortada, aliviada, protegida, algo que nunca había sentido porque estaba acostumbrada a defenderse sola y a sufrir sola si mostrar su debilidad, no sabía el porque había permitido que aquel joven la viera en un momento tan vulnerable para ella y mucho menos que se dejara abrazar, como podía ese chico hacerla decaer en un abismo de tristeza y de un momento a otro tan solo con un gesto elevarla hasta el cielo como?, ya más tranquila

Seguro, de verdad lo sientes- susurró la joven que fue escuchada claramente por el ojiazul debido a la posición en que se encontraban ella tenía su cabeza recostada en su pecho lo que le daba al joven mayor facilidad para oír lo que ella le decía.

Si no fue intención la verdad no tenía idea- la miró fijamente al rostro y se quedó hechizado con esos ojos color chocolate que tenía un brillo especial, tan atrayente que poco a poco lo iban arrastrando como un imán hasta acercarse a la joven, ella no se encontraba en una situación distinta es que como no era posible perderse en esos ojos azul grisáceos como el mar que también la arrastraba hacia el, dirigiendo sus rostro pegándolos uno contra el otro buscando algo nuevo pero qué? Entonces sus labios eran los que empezaron reaccionar instintivamente se los remojaron con la lengua acortando un poco más distancia tanto que podían sentir como sus respiraciones se mezclaban casi apunto de rozar su labios cuando.

Akane hija ya llegué la reunión se canceló asiqu…- Al entrar Soun vio a su hija sentada en una esquina y a Ranma en la otra, aunque no notó lo agitados y rojos que estaban

Bu…. Buenos días señor Soun- pronunció con algo de dificultad

Ah Ranma como así por aquí- preguntó intrigado

El vino a disculparse por lo de ayer otosan- dijo muy nerviosa

A ya veo me alegro mucho eso es lo que hace un verdadero hombre- sonrió feliz Soun la verdad era que el joven le agradaba mucho y que mejor prometido para su hija que él

Bueno señor discúlpeme pero debo retirarme mi madre me debe estar esperando-

Claro hijo ve y visítanos cuando quieras- se despidió el hombre del muchacho que ya salía de su casa y pues a Akane no la interrogó más, no quería incomodarla asique mejor contó porque se suspendió la reunión

Ranma una vez llegado a su casa se dispuso a contarle una y mil excusas a su mamá del porqué no llegó a dormir anoche pero ninguna de ellas relacionada con la peli azul, después se retiró a su habitación para buscar algo de ropa y darse un buen baño lo necesitaba estaba exhausto no había podido dormir toda la noche y quien podría con el frío que hacía, además el techo no era muy cómodo que digamos, una ves en el baño empezó a pensar en aquella jovencita, en lo que estuvo a punto de suceder hace poco, y que eran todo esos sentimientos que empezaban a nacer en el?, en realidad no se sentía ofuscado ni enojado por los nuevos sentimiento al contrario se sentía feliz, relajado y eso le gustaba mucho, terminado el baño se dispuso a bajar para desayunar ahí se encontraba ya su padre y su madre que empezó a hablar en un tono muy serio

Hijo tu madre me contó todo lo sucedido ayer-

To….todo- pronunció muy asustado

Asi es todo lo del duelo, la jovencita que tiene tu mismo nivel de pelea y también del como la trataste, en que estabas pensando-

Bueno mamá yo….- Ranma estaba recogido en hombros, pues que iba a decir "si mamá lo hice porque ella fue la única mujer que hirió mi orgullo de hombre al ser igual de fuerte que yo" noooooo definitivamente no tenía defensa ni excusa por su mal actuar

No hay excusa hijo mañana en la tarde iremos al Dojo Tendo ofrecerás disculpas ante todos a aquella jovencita y después hablaremos con el señor Soun sobre algo que tenemos pensado tu padre y yo, esperando que haya objeciones de tu parte- dijo Nodoka en el tono más serio que jamás se le había visto

No mamá no habrá objeciones de mi parte- respondió en el acto cabizbajo es que contra su madre objeción alguna ella daba la última palabra y eso se respetaba

Al día siguiente Akane regresó a la escuela dando unas explicaciones absurdas a sus amigos Ryouga y Ukyo del porque no había asistido a clases el día anterior fue una de esas excusas de que le dolía la barriga o algo así después del interrogatorio por parte de sus amigos todo transcurrió normalmente y a lo que se puede llamar normal en la vida de aquella jovencita

Akane mi amor estabas enferma por mi amor, ven a mis brazos para curarteeeeeeee…. Teeeeeee amoooooooo- y ahí iba Kuno volando nuevamente cortesía de aerolíneas Akane, donde se asegura el despegue más no el descenso.

Y así transcurrió el día con los hermanos Kuno molestando, los babosos insistiendo hasta más no poder, Nabiki vendiendo fotos por lo menos hoy no vería al loco del director porque no le tocaba clases de natación pero lo demás continuó igual, culminada las clases Akane se dispuso a regresar a su casa en esa ocasión lo haría sola ya que a Nabiki le tocaba prácticas de tenis asique se quedaría hasta tarde, una vez llegada a su casa

Ya llegué- se anunciaba la peli azul

Ven hija estamos aquí en el recibidor- le contestó su padre

Como estás hija mira ellos son los padres de Ranma, la señora Nodoka Saotome y ya conoces al señor Genma Saotome vinieron a hablar sobre el compromiso- al ser presentada la mamá de Ranma se inclinó dando una reverencia a Akane acto que ella imitó e inmediatamente se acomodó al lado de su padre mientras kasumi servía el té

Asique tu eres Akane- dijo Nodoka acercándose a la joven- eres una jovencita muy hermosa, mi hijo tiene mucha suerte-

Gracias señora, es usted muy amable- pronunció Akane muy sonrojada y aunque ella no lo notó Ranma también estaba en las mismas condiciones o aún peor

Bien y díganme a que debemos el honor de su visita- habló Soun my cordialmente

Bueno como ya le había dicho el motivo que nos trae aquí es el de hablar sobre compromiso de nuestros hijos y pensando eso quisiera hacerles una petición que mi esposo y yo hemos discutido, señor Tendo - dijo la mamá de Ranma sin rodeos

Una petición?- dijeron sorprendidos Soun y Akane al unísono viendo el semblante un poco serio de la señora Nodoka

A si es- solo se limitó decir eso

Bueno dígame de que se trata-

Bien mi esposo será el encargado de explicarle muestra petición- señalando a Genma le concedió la palabra

**Notas**

Bien aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo déjenme decirles que me costó un poquitín más de trabajo del que me imaginé con respecto al desarrollo de la pelea tenía imágenes claras en mi mente de cómo sería pero al escribirla no fue tan fácil como pensé, si si se que ranma fue un poco cruel con lo de la mamá de Akane pero lo compensó después con lo que hizo o no?, por cierto que creen ustedes que sea la petición que le hará Nodoka a Soun descúbranlo en el siguiente capi y sin más que decirles me despido.


	4. Cambio de vida

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la gran sensei Rumiko Takahashi, realizo esto sin fines de lucro

-Cambio de escena.  
>-diálogos-<br>"pensamientos"

**Chapter 4**

**Cambio de vida**

Bien Señor Tendo como le decía mi esposa, queremos hacerle una propuesta- dijo sin vacilar Genma- bueno el asunto es, que nos permita llevar a Akane a vivir con nosotros-

QUEEEEEE?- gritaron Soun, Akane y Ranma al unísono abriendo los ojos como platos

Pe….pero porque?- preguntó el papá de Akane

Bueno señor Soun mi esposo me comentó la vergonzosa actuación de mi hijo el día anterior y bien pensamos que los chicos necesitan un tiempo juntos para conocerse y que mejor forma que viviendo en la misma casa- dijo Nodoka sin vacilar ante la mirada atónita de los presentes

Pe…. pero usted cree que eso mejorará la relación de los chicos- preguntó vacilante Soun aún sin salir del asombro

Por supuesto que lo creo, ellos solo necesitan conocerse mejor, un poco de tiempo juntos y verá que muy pronto tendremos boda- hablaba Nodoka con el puño levantado en pose triunfal con casi fuego en los ojos como quien se prepara para una batalla, ante la mirada atónita de todos que tenía una gota gigante en su frente.

Soun un poco más repuesto- Bueno señora Saotome si usted está convencida de que eso funcionará pues no me opongo-

Pero papá como puedes decir eso- reclamó Akane

Vamos hija no es que te vayas a vivir a otro país, además estarás bajo los cuidados de la señora Saotome, ¿verdad?

Claro hija no te preocupes yo cuidaré de ti como a una hija el tiempo que estés en nuestra casa, no hay de que preocuparse-

Disculpe señora Saotome-

O vamos hija dime tía Nodoka ya somos como de la familia- Nodoka le mostró una sonrisa cálida a Akane en señal de confianza, no sabía porque pero la jovencita le agradaba mucho e iba a luchar duro para fuera su nuera, la mamá de Ranma también era una mujer muy decidida y no iba a descansar hasta alcanzar su objetivo.

Bueno tía Nodoka- dijo muy bajito y con mucha vergüenza- no me malinterprete lo que voy a decir pero es que yo….. pues bueno… le pido que me comprenda para mi no será fácil irme a vivir con ustedes separándome de mi familia, además no los conozco hasta ayer ustedes eran un completos extraños-

Te entiendo hija son muchas inseguridades, pero debes sentirte tranquila no estarás alejada de tu familia vivirás cerca, además puedes venir a visitarlos cuando gustes y no te preocupes con lo de extraños poco a poco te irás acostumbrando a nosotros al igual que nosotros nos iremos acostumbrando a ti, recuerda que también hasta ayer eras una perfecta desconocida- la mujer se acercó a Akane la tomó del rostro y le brindó una tierna sonrisa, que enterneció a la joven de cabellos azulados ya que esa dulce mujer le recordaba mucho a su mamá, asique por ese simple gesto se dejó convencer.

Bueno no hay nada más que decir, jovencita por favor ten preparada tus cosas mañana pasaremos por ti para llevarte al que de ahora en adelante será también tu hogar- finalizó Genma apoyado por su esposa

Dicho esto los Saotome se retiraron de la casa de los Tendo reiterando que mañana vendrían por Akane para que empezara su nueva vida junto a la que se consideraría su nueva familia.

Llegada la noche reinaba un ambiente de silencio en todo Nerima, todos ya descansaban agusto en sus respectivas camas, todos menos una jovencita de cabellos azulados que no podía conciliar el sueño pensando en el día de mañana, de cómo su vida había dado un cambio tan drástico en tan poco tiempo, tan ensimismada estaba en aquellos pensamientos que la atosigaban insistentemente que no se dio cuenta que poco a poco se fue rindiendo ante el cansancio, entregándose así al sueño.

En otro lado de la ciudad un jovencito de cabellera negra se encontraba en la misma situación, sin poder conciliar el sueño, pensando una y otra vez que el día de mañana iba a compartir el mismo techo con la jovencita que ha ocupado sus pensamientos desde el primer momento en que la conoció, es que ¿como era posible que ella se haya colado en su mente en tan poco tiempo, ocupando casi todos sus pensamientos?, ¿Como?, siguió con esos mismo pensamiento hasta altas horas de la noche hasta que el cansancio de la mala noche anterior le pudo más que sus pensamientos y sin darse cuenta también se quedó dormido.

Muy temprano en la mañana la casa de la familia Tendo ya se encontraba en actividad, todo los miembros de la familia iban y venían de un lado a otro, ayudando a preparar el equipaje de Akane ya que ese día comenzaría una nueva vida, Kasumi le estaba preparando la ropa en una maleta, Nabiki la estaba ayudando a terminar de vestirse porque según ella la peli azul debía dar una buena impresión, después de todo se trataba de los padres de su ahora prometido y Soun bueno pues el llorando a mares, diciendo entre llantos que su hija ya era toda una mujer y que se sentía orgulloso de ella.

Bueno Akane ya está todo listo, aquí tienes hermanita tu maleta- dijo Kasumi con una cálida sonrisa como siempre, entregándole la valija a la joven peli azul.

Bien hermanita yo también ya terminé de arreglarte, espera, solo un detalle en el cabello yyyyy…. listo ya quedó- dijo Nabiki viendo con orgullo su trabajo realizado

BUUUAAAAA…. Mi hijita se va….. BUUUAAAA… ya está hecha toda una mujer- como siempre Soun con su llanto en forma de cascada lamentándose que su hija se tenga que ir y también como siempre un trío de hermanas, la una mirándolo con una sonrisa en su rostro y las otras dos con una mano en la cabeza meneándola en forma de negación y dando gracias a Kami que nadie presenciara el bochornoso espectáculo de su padre.

Se escuchó que tocaban a la puerta y todos los Tendo bajaron a abrir la puerta, ya sabían de quien se trataban y no quería hacerlos esperar. Y pues no se equivocaron efectivamente se trataban de los Saotome que venía a recoger a Akane

Muy buenos días- saludaron cordialmente uno a uno lo Saotome haciendo una reverencia

Buenos días señor y señora Saotome, Ranma- Contestó Soun a su ves

Buenos días- sin quedarse atrás saludaron al unísono las hermanas Tendo

Las jóvenes Tendo llegaron al recibidor pero todas las miradas se posaron en un de ellas en particular en Akane, quien lucía un vestido con tirantes, la falda efecto can-can, un poco por encima de las rodillas, Color celeste sobre blanco, ajustado de la cintura para arriba resaltando perfectamente su figura, dejándose caer libremente de la cintura para abajo y con tiritas de encaje celeste en contorno a todo el vestido. Se veía realmente hermosa dejando atónitas a las visitas en espacial a un joven de cabellos negros que la admiraba sin disimular ni un poco en verdad estaba fascinado.

Guuuuuaaa hija no me retracto de haber dicho que mi hijo tiene mucha en tener una prometida tan hermosa solo mírate luces bellísima- Dijo Nodoka rompiendo el silencio.

Mu…muchas gracias señora Saotome- dijo Akane más roja que un tomate agradeciendo el cumplido

O vamos deja de llamarme Señora Saotome dime Tía Nodoka querida aunque si lo prefieres me puedes llamar mamá recuerda que ahora eres la prometida de mi hijo y muy pronto su esposa- la señora Saotome tenía la costumbre de ser muy directa y decir lo que pensaba y más aún cuando se proponía algo.

Bu….bueeeno seño digo tia Nodoka- a la joven de los ojos chocolate en verdad la ponía nerviosa su futura suegra por el hecho de ser tan directa.

Disculpe…. Pero no ha tenido la oportunidad de conocer a mis otras hijas, ella es Kasumi la mayor y Nabiki la que le sigue-

Oh pero que despistada soy discúlpenme gusto de conocerlas, soy Nodoka Saotome, este es mi esposo el Señor Saotome y este es mi hijo Ranma Saotome …. uuumm veo que todas son igual de lindas- mencionó la señora Saotome a las bellas jovencitas.

Bueno pero no se quedemos aquí pasemos por favor al recibidor- sugirió Soun

Oh como nos encantaríamos quedarnos pero mi esposa y yo tenemos una reunión muy importante, usted comprenderá-

mmm ya veo, descuide señor Saotome comprendo, entonces queda pendiente la invitación del té- dijo Soun

claro señor Tendo otro día vendremos con mucho gusto- respondió Genma – Bueno Akane estas lista-

Emmmm…. Si ….si…. ya… ya estoy lista- pronunció Akane con mucha dificultad, la hora había llegado, el momento de separase de su familia por un tiempo para irse con unos extraños, había llegado

Sin más que decir Genma llevó las maletas a un taxi estacionado afuera de la casa mientras, tanto Nodoka como Ranma se despidieron de los Tendo dejando a la peli azul despedirse de su familia en cuanto lo hizo se embarcó en el auto que la iba alejando poco a poco de su hogar.

Al llegar a la casa de los Saotome la joven peli azul quedó muy impresionada ya que era una casa grande de dos pisos y se notaba claramente que tenía un dojo que por fuera se veía muy espacioso, pero ya tendría la oportunidad de conocerlo más adelante.

Ven querida, sígueme te mostraré donde será tu habitación para que te pongas cómoda- dijo dulcemente la señora Saotome a la joven Tendo la cual se encontraba encantada con aquella visión de tan acogedor hogar.

Eeee…. si si seño…. digo tía Nodoka-

Bueno Ranma, Genma suban por favor el equipaje de Akane-

Sí- pronunciaron ambos al unísono

La señora Saotome subió las escaleras que dan al segundo piso seguida de Akane, El señor Saotome y Ranma, estos últimos cargando las maletas de la joven

Papá que traerá aquí está muy pesado, pareciera que se hubiera traído toda su casa- se quejaba el ojiazul

Lo sé hijo las mujeres necesitan muchas cosas, si lo sabré yo con tu madre, bueno mejor no digas nada y camina antes de que nos escuchen- lo que los dos hombre no se percataron es que las mujeres habían escuchado todo y estaban con cara de malos amigos.

Querido-

Jejejeje….. si mi cielo- dijo realmente asustado, ya sabía lo que se le venía encima

Escuché todo, tu y yo más tarde tendremos una larga conversación, entendido- dijo esto poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Claro cariño lo que tu digas- pobre Genma lo que le esperaba

Hay pobre de papá, no quisiera ser él- dijo Ranma sintiendo lástima por su pobre padre.

Ya pasado el incidente de las escaleras todos se dirigieron al que sería de ahora en adelante la habitación de Akane. Al entrar la bella jovencita quedó fascinada con el cuarto, era sencillo pero a cogedor, perfecto para su gusto, con una cama grande perfectamente acomodada en un extremo de la habitación, un pequeño escritorio, una linda mesa de noche, todo adornado especialmente para ella por la Señora Saotome quien se encargo hasta de los más mínimos detalles, para que la estancia de la joven sea de lo más reconfortante posible.

Y bien hija te gusta tu nueva habitación- preguntó Nodoka con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la cara de emoción de Akane

Me encanta tía Nodoka es perfecta- dijo Akane sin disimular su felicidad

Bueno querida te dejaremos para que te pongas cómoda cualquier cosa que necesites estaré abajo, por cierto quería indicarte algo ven-

Dígame tía-

Mira esa puerta que está allá esa es nuestra habitación, la que más pequeña que se encuentra hay ese es el baño, y esta puerta que está junto a la tuya es la habitación de Ranma y…- pero no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpida

Queeeeeeeeeee?, su su habitación está al lado de la mía- dijo un poco temerosa

Claro hija, porque te sorprende, hay algún problema-

Bueno es que yo me siento algo incómoda que su habitación esté junto a la mía-

Ja si piensas que por encontrase tu habitación cerca de la mía voy a entrar a hurtadillas en ella, estás muy equivocada, no tengo malos gustos, además quien querría propasarse con una kawaiikune como tu- grave error del muchacho al haber pronunciado dichas palabras

A QUIEN LLAMAS KAWAIIKUNE, BAKA- de repente la linda joven sacó un enorme mazo de quien sabe donde y mandó por los cielos al pobre chico

Bueno creo que no regresará dentro de un buen rato, creo que ya debemos irnos querida se nos está haciendo tarde-

O si es cierto querido la reunión, bien Akane te quedas en tu casa, nosotros no tardaremos, no vemos-

Adiós que les valla bien….aaaa (suspiro) bueno y ahora que haré estoy yo sola en una casa tan grande.

Notas:

Bien aquí les traigo el capítulo 4, lo sé está muy corta y aburrida pero es que la señora inspiración se tomó unas vacaciones y la historia no me quedó como yo esperaba. Pero no se preocupen que en el próximo capítulo serán recompensados.

Con respecto a la historia, ya ven que no fue tan malo que Akane se comprometiera con Ranma, por dios tiene una suegra que la adora y eso es difícil de creer, pero bueno de ahora en adelante si creyeron que la vida de estos jóvenes era complicada esperecen a ver los siguientes capítulos, los verdaderos problemas apenas van a comenzar, voy a ser un poco mala y hacerlos sufrir un poquitín.

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo **"Empezando a Soportarte", **cuando ya no hay más remedio hay que dejar de luchar contra la corriente


End file.
